


Training

by Shadow_of_Quill



Series: Training [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Dubcon/Noncon, Kinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping L alive was definitely one of the best ideas Light had ever had. And with a few more months, L might even agree with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhere between rape-by-coercion and stockholm dubcon, written as sexy. If that squicks or triggers, you are not likely to enjoy.

Light smiled as he looked at his prisoner. L stared back. He was probably trying for stony defiance, but the training program Light was putting him through was already successful enough to soften his anger into submissive arousal, and the look on his face was closer to pleading than resistance.

Light was so glad to have thought of this. L was too valuable an entertainment to be lost to death, and changing the field of their struggles from ideological battle to sexual interaction gave Light an overwhelming advantage. Clearly it was fate that Light had found the weakness in L's emotional armour just before regaining the Death Note, letting him convince L that playing along with his new scheme in return for the continued wellbeing of Wammy and everyone at the Orphanage wasn't _too_ high a price to pay. He'd convinced Misa - and by extension Rem - to accept his urge to play with his new toy without jealousy simply by pointing out that the urge for payback he felt around L was completely different to his feelings regarding Misa.

L had a better sense of what the difference in question _was,_ but he'd worked out for himself that telling them would just put the people he was trying to protect in danger, and so here they now were - Light and Misa officially exonerated of being Kira, Light and L working together to 'catch' Kira, and Light spending a few hours two or three times a week playing with L's body as his opponent tried to resist the influence on his mind.

"Hello, Ryuu-kun," Light said, letting his voice drop slightly and linger over the false name. L's cock, already half-hard before Light even touched him, twitched and grew.

"Light," he acknowledged, voice breathy.

Light's smile grew. "Strip." He watched as L tugged off his shirt and shoved his jeans down before stepping out of them, relishing the hint of desperation in L's haste to obey. "Good," he purred, watching L's cock jump as he spoke. He knew that it was his tone of voice that was turning L on more than the praise. That would change in time, as L learned to associate that tone _with_ praise, and then learned to associate his arousal with praise. "Come here."

When L obeyed, he drew him into full-body contact and kissed him deeply, one hand kneading his ass, the other tangled in his hair. L moaned, intentionally opening his mouth to give Light free access but seemingly unaware of the way he sagged ever-so-slightly against Light and pushed his ass out. Those subtler signs of surrender turned Light on much more than L's intentional submission, and he let his fingers slide between L's buttocks to graze against his opening. L groaned, rocking back against Light's fingers as he welcomed Light's tongue into his mouth.

Light drew back to admire his armful. L was flushed, sweat beading on his face and body, pupils blown and lips parted - a perfect display of arousal.

"I brought a present for you," Light purred, one finger easing inside L and wriggling, making L whimper. "Do you want it?"

"Yes! Please," L gasped, already trying to ride Light's finger. He'd have been more restrained if Light had ever let on that such eagerness was what he wanted, but Light had let him believe that Light was after his pain and humiliation, and he was responding by teaching himself to enjoy submission out of spite.

In some ways, L was incredibly easy to manipulate, and Light enjoyed every moment of it.

"Good." The item in question was lying on the floor - Light had dropped it behind him as he came into the room, knowing that L would be too distracted paying attention to _him_ to notice.

Light pulled his finger out of L and let go of him with both hands, relishing L's disappointment at the loss of contact. He turned and collected the item, then presented it to L with a warm smile.

L stared at it, eyes widening as he took in every detail of the plastic cock, including the seal that would fasten it securely to the floor - and the switch near the base. Light's smile turned triumphant as he saw L's cock twitch again. "Slick yourself up for it," he ordered. "And show me."

L didn't even realise that he mewled softly as he obeyed, turning and bending to put his ass on display as he covered his fingers in lubricant and then holding his buttocks apart so Light had a perfect view of him driving in two fingers at once straight to the third knuckle.

Light forced down a groan of his own as he quickly fastened the dildo to the floor. "Good," he said as he stood up, voice hoarse, and relished the way L moaned and bucked his hips at that single word. "Now come slick this up."

L reluctantly drew his fingers out and turned again, precome dripping down his cock as he took in Light's authorative pose and the dildo set in front of him. "Yes," he said hungrily as he obeyed - trying to underline his willingness and keep Light from having the satisfaction of forcing him, Light supposed.

Once the dildo was shining wetly, Light tangled his fingers in L's hair again and tugged it back, forcing him to tilt his head back and look up at Light. "You want to ride it, don't you, Ryuu?" he crooned. "You want it inside you."

"Yes," L moaned. "Yes, please, Light, I want it, please let me ride it -"

" _Good_ boy." L shuddered, mouth hanging open. "Turn it on." L tried to look at it, but Light tightened his hold slightly in warning. L stared up into Light's eyes as he fumbled blindly with the dildo until there was a click and the thing started to vibrate. "That's right. Now straddle it, and show me how well you can take such a thick thing inside you."

L mewled again as he scrambled to obey, squatting over the vibrator and lowering himself onto it, eyes locked with Light's. Light watched as he paused slightly at the first pressure, then slammed his hips down and grunted with pleasure at being filled so abruptly, rolling his hips as he fucked himself so that the vibrations pressed against his prostate.

Light savoured his victory as he watched - if anyone had suggested to L that he could be broken into this willing slut, he'd never have accepted it, but here he was, performing for his worst enemy and enjoying it. It was so incredibly _hot_.

Unable to wait any longer, Light tore his trousers open, releasing his stiff erection. He took hold of it and nudged the head against L's lips, smearing precome over them, and smiled when L mewled and licked the precome off. "I think you should thank me for making you feel so good," Light purred. L didn't even try to resist, taking Light's cock into his mouth and bobbing his head in time with his movements on the dildo, sucking eagerly as his tongue played over Light's hard flesh.

Light could have seized hold of L's head and forced himself in deeper, made L deep-throat him and fucked his face - but as hot as that image was, it was even better to have L working to please him, turned on and desperate and acting on his own volition, a willing participant in Light's violation of him, needing Light, wanting Light -

Light dragged L's head back with a snapped order to "Close your eyes!" which L barely obeyed in time to avoid having his eyes filled with Light's come as it spurted on his face, white drops splattering up into his hair and dripping into his open mouth. The sensation was apparently too much for L, who wailed and ground himself down on the vibrator as his untouched cock erupted, his own come spraying over his chest.

Light memorised the sight before him - his enemy destroyed, face covered in the proof of Light's superiority and basking in his debasement.

L barely opened his eyes, gazing up at his master through come-caked lashes as he rocked on the dildo that was still impaling him. Light petted his hair. "Does my good Ryuu want more?"

L ground his hips a little harder against the dildo, his eyelids fluttering. "Yes. Please."

"That's good," Light smirked, "because we've got all afternoon."

Keeping L alive was definitely one of the best ideas Light had ever had. And with a few more months of training, L might even agree with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L considering his situation.   
> No sex, not even sexy.

L stared up at the ceiling as the door closed behind Light, too tired to move from the couch Light had put him on.

Things weren't turning out quite as he'd expected. L had taken what happened to Lind L. Taylor as a demonstration of what would happen to _him_ if Kira ever learned his real name. He'd thought that Kira wanted his death, and he certainly hadn't expected that to improve after the way he'd treated Light while he was officially a suspect.

Then again, he hadn't expected Kira to find his vulnerabilities, either. He was willing to treat his own death as a necessary price in this struggle, but Wammy's? Roger's? Near's, Mello's, Matt's? Somehow, a few hours of submission every week in return for their survival didn't seem unacceptable, either when he started or now, after months of being Light's toy - though that attitude might have been helped by how mildly Light was treating him.

He'd let Light think he couldn't tell Light wanted him to submit willingly because he suspected that knowing he was playing along would drive Light to find something that would get a _real_ reaction from him. He'd been prepared for Light to hurt him - given their new dynamic, he'd expected Light to only restrain himself far enough to hide what was going on from the taskforce - so he had no idea what to make of how gentle Light was being with him, the care he was putting into his slow seduction of L. It was stirring completely unreasonable feelings of gratitude, which - L suspected - were combining with the physical gratification of the regular orgasms Light caused him to create something very similar to traditional Stockholm Syndrome.

Things were not improved for L by the fact that he had to hide what was going on from Wammy. Light had challenged him, back when this began, about Wammy's skills, and forced him to admit to himself that if Wammy knew it would just lead to his death, as any action against Light would be taken by Rem as a threat to Misa's happiness.

Besides, L couldn't face explaining to his mentor and his successors that he'd failed so spectacularly at the lessons he'd been taught on emotionally distancing himself from others - not when those lessons had been intended to get rid of precisely this weakness.

Depressed, and oddly lonely, L finally stood up. He thought about what Light was probably doing - most likely cuddling with Misa to keep her happy - and hunched his shoulders as a ridiculous surge of jealousy washed through him. He knew Light's feelings towards him were more genuine than his feelings for Misa (and what that said about their relationship might even have made him sorry for her if he didn't know that she was forcing it on them both), he didn't even want Light (...or he hadn't when this started), and yet the thought of her with Light's arm around her in public made his stomach feel sour. The thought of Light kissing her, even just on the cheek, made him feel worse.

Embarrassing and shameful as his emotional reactions were, though, the worst part was knowing that if he gave in and asked Light to reassure him, to comfort him, Light would do exactly that.

That wasn't quite true.

The worst part was knowing that, sooner or later, he _was_ going to give in and ask.


End file.
